The Lady and the Chauffeur
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Mary applied for the nursing job instead of Sybil The thing with Pamuk never happened Season 2
1. Matthew and Sybil know

Maybe

Summery: What if Mary became the nurse instead of Sybil set within season 2 the thing with Pamuk never happened.

* * *

Mary was sitting at the table having breakfast when Carson came in and said 'A telegram for you Lady Mary'

He handed the telegram and it said:

* * *

Lady Mary,

We are too inform you that Mr K. MacPhaill has been killed

The Telegram service.

* * *

Mary felt tears well up in her eyes and whispered 'Excuse me'

Cora watched Mary walk out the room and said 'More bad news, that's all she's been getting this month' Robert agreed with this

As Mary walked through the entrance she was stopped by Cousin Isobel

' Mary what's wrong?' Mary let out a shaky sigh and said

'Kevin MacPhaill is dead. At uncles party when he was giving the speech he made me laugh out loud'

'Are you alright ?'Mary slammed her arms down too her sides and said

'I feel so useless, I- I want a job something to do, I want to help save lives while their giving theirs' Isobel sighed and said

'Well,there's an opening for a nurse's position because one of the nurses dropped out but you would need too learn some basic things like learn how too make your own bed and cook for yourself,maybe you could ask Mrs Patmore for lessons'

'Maybe, but we are not to tell Papa' Isobel nodded in understanding.

* * *

Mary walked down too see Mrs Patmore who looked confused she got to stand up

'Please don't stand up I only came too ask a favor' Mary stated

'What might that favor be M'lady?'She asked confused

'Well, I was wondering if maybe you could give me some cooking lessons?' Mrs Patmore's eyes widened

'Of coarse M'Lady how about tomorrow.

* * *

A week later

* * *

Mary woke up early and got dressed by herself and went downstairs had breakfast rather quickly and headed to the kitchen she had been doing this for a week and no one knew 'Good morning Mrs Patmore' She smiled at the older woman

'Morning M'Lady today I think you should learn how too make a Cake ?'

'That would be lovely thank you'

* * *

2 hours later ...

* * *

Mr Carson came with Lady Grantham watching Lady Mary bake a cake to be honest Cora was proud of her so she said too Carson 'Don't tell her I saw if she wants it to be a surprise then it shall be a surprise'

* * *

At dinner

* * *

'Mary I 'm happy to say there is a position for next month' Isobel said Mary Smiled

Robert was confused 'What position?'

'Oh a nursing position '

'You want to be a nurse?' Matthew asked

'I won't allow it' Robert said

'Oh Papa why can't you be happy for me I get too help people who are giving their lives so why can't I help?!'everyone looked at her and Robert said

'Mary I forbid it '

' WHY, EDITH AND SYBIL HAVE JOBS SO WHY CAN'T I PAPA WHY ARE YOU NOT HAPPY THAT I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING TO DO!?'Mary stormed out the room Cora was glaring at Robert everyone else was confused so Matthew said

'I'll go look for her' and he walked out the room and heard Mary talking to Tom in the garage

' I don't understand why he can't be happy for me '

'Mary I don' understand why no one could be happy for you' he said in his thick Irish accent

'Tom why are you so sweet too me when I was nothing but rude to you ?'

'Well I forgave you' he could see Mary blushing for some reason he felt a pang of jealousy... wait what jealousy

'Tom I -' she started

'Mary I understand if you don't feel the same way' Matthew knew where this was going

'I do feel the same way ' and she held Tom's hand BANG Matthew felt hurt

'Mary, what about Matthew?' Thank you Tom

'What about him he has Lavinia' Ouch that hurt

'You really want to be a nurse don' you'

'Yes I want to help why shouldn't I'

'You really are sweet are'nt you'

'If you say so' The next thing Matthew saw almost killed him Mary leaned up and kissed him.

'I love you Tom'

'Right back at you, when are we going to tell em'

'Soon not now maybe after the war no doubt Papa will blow his head '

Mary hugged him and Matthew backed away to make it look like he just got there

'Ah Mary there you are I was looking for you'

'Well you found me '

'Mary are you hiding something please tell me if you are'

'Fine but you can't tell anyone promise me'

'I promise'

'Well, you know Tom the chaffaur, well, Tom and I want to get married'

'I see, is that why you said no the second time I proposed'

'Yes I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I hope we can be friends Matthew'

Matthew hesitated and said 'Of coarse Mary'

'Thank you please please don't tell anyone not even Cousin Isobel'

'I promise Mary I'm just happy to see you happy'

'As I wish you because I really love Tom'

'H-how long has it been going on ?' Matthew asked

'Well we were friends for a year and we have been together for 2 months' she said while walking away

One thing Matthew knew is that he was heart broken...

* * *

Mary finally got Robert too agree for her to get the nursing position.

She was saying her goodbyes to everyone when Sybil came up to her and said 'I know about you and Tom'

Mary froze and said 'Matthew told you'

Sybil smiled at her big sister and said

'No I figured it out when I saw you too last week in the morning smiling at him like you loved him so much'

'Sybil, I love him so much please please don't tell anyone especially Papa'

' I won't ' She hugged Mary and walked away.

* * *

Mary got out of the car and turned to Tom 'I don't want you to go your my last piece of home'

They smiled at each other 'Well then you better wright me some letters Mary'

she nodded her head and whispered 'I love you so,so much'

Tom grinned and said 'Right back at you my love'

Mary pulled him too a darkish corner and kissed him.

'I promise I will wright letters if you do'

'Coarse I will ' she kissed him on the cheek and said

'You better leave before a search party comes and drags you back' he laughed a little

'I will miss you so much Mary my love'

'Tom your making me blush'

'Good' he said as he kissed her hand and walked back to the car Mary waved goodbye.

* * *

7 Months later

* * *

7 months that's how long Mary has been training and she's going back too Downton because they turned it into some sort of Hospital so she was going to work there.

She saw Tom coming out the car and she ran to him he spun her around and kissed her

'I missed you so much Tom so, so much'

'As I missed you my love, as I missed you'

'We better head back ' Tom nodded in understanding.

They spent the whole ride sneaking glances at each other until they arrived at the abbey Cora rushed out to meet Mary

'Mary my darling welcome home'

'Hello Mama' Mary said as she kissed her mothers cheek surprisingly Edith came and gave her a hug and Sybil said

'Don't worry I didn't tell' Matthew came out and asked

'What on Earth is the fuss abou- Mary I didn't know you were coming back' Mary ran over and gave him a hug.

'Where's Granny?' Mary asked

'Inside waiting for you ' Her Papa replied while giving her a hug

'Of coarse' She chuckled They walked inside and Mary was greeted by her Granny

'Hello Granny' she said while kissing her cheek.

'Well Mary nice to see your kinder than before.'

'Mary do come and help me with the officers now'Cousin Isobel said

'Nice too see you to Isobel ' Mary sarcasticly added Matthew chuckled

'Isobel let Mary rest she just got home' Cora said annoyed

'No no Mama it's alright my job is to nurse wounded so I will nurse wounded' Mary said while putting up her hand too silence her mother

'Good now Mary hurry up'

Matthew rolled his eyes so Mary spoke up and said

'Alright what did I miss'

* * *

Authors Note :

OK so you guys probably hate me but I can't decide whether to Make it Matthew and Mary or Tom and Mary but for now it's Tom and Mary

So review and tell me whether you want it to be Matthew or Tom Mary loves until then Mary and Matthew friendship

¡Adiós! ¡Hasta pronto!

Chocolateapples1432


	2. Edith Knows

chapter 2

Mary was helping injured men get to their beds with the help of Tom she felt the presence of someone behind her and turned around

' Matthew I thought you weren't coming until next week !' she said while hugging her cousin

' Well Major knew I lived here and thought I might like too come home.' he smiled at her they hadn't spoken much since he found out about her and Tom.

' Well I'm glad you wanted to come back.'

' How are things with Tom ?' he was hoping for her too say not to good but she said

' Exellant we are planning to tell them soon Sybil knows, though I'm sorry if this has hurt you.'

' It's fine.' he said even though he knew it wasn't the truth.

' Either way if you aren't busy could you?' she gestured to the injured men

' Oh right yes-yes of course.' he helped Branson pick up a man.

' Mary come Sybil can do that.' Mary smiled at Tom and Matthew and walked out

' Listen Tom if you hurt her.'

' I understand but I love so much like you love Lavinia but probably more.'

' Ah.' Matthew said

Mary was cleaning Major Bryants wounds and said

' Do you feel any pain in your shoulder?'

' No but if I do I'm sure a pretty woman like yourself can fix it.' He replied smugly

' Are you flirting with me ?'

' Do you want me to flirt with you?'

' No it's highly improper.'  
' I don't want to offend you but you are truly beautiful.'

' Thank you for that comment Major but my heart belongs with someone else.' She only got a step away when he grabbed her wrist

' I don't give up Mary.'

' It's Lady Mary to you and let go of my wrist.' Tom saw the Major holding Mary's wrist

' M'lady should I take you to the Hospital for your shift.' Tom said while glaring at Major Bryants

' Yes thank you Branson.'

When they got outside Mary started crying a little Tom instantly pulled her into a hug

' It's alright my love it's alright.'

' Thank you for showing up on time if you didn't what if he-'

' Mary I will be with you till I die.'

' Tom I love you so much.'

' I love you t-'

' Mary?'

Mary turned around and saw Edith

' Are you and Branson together?'

Mary looked up at Tom and said

' Yes Edith please please don't tell anyone.'

' Mary we may have had our differences but I would never tell, Does anyone else know?'

' Matthew and Sybil.'

' How's Matthew coping with it?'

' Fine I suppose he has Lavinia he loves her and I have Tom I love Tom.'

' I promise I won't tell anyone.'

' Thank you Edith.'

' Branson if you mistreat her I will personally hurt you.' Tom smiled

' I would never hurt her.'

' Good now I have things to do.'

' Well that was...' Tom started confused

' Yeah.'

Authors note :

Ok it's officially Tom and Mary So don't come after me with an angry mob with pitch forks

Ta Ta

Chocolateapples1432


	3. Telling

Chapter 3

* * *

7 months after their encounter with Edith Robert came into Mary's room and Mary said

' Papa is something the matter?' Robert smiled like a crazy person and shouted out

' The war is over !' Mary got up and hugged her Papa tightly when Cora came in

' What is the fuss about?' Cora exclaimed

' Mama The war has ended!' Cora put a hand to her mouth and said

' OH my this truly wonderful news!'

' I'll go down stairs and tell the servants.' Mary said

' Alright my darling.'  
Mary walked from her room quickly then started running until she got too the servants hall when everyone was about to stand up she said

' There's no need to stand but I have some exciting news, The War is over.' Everyone gasped and hugged each other when she noticed Tom wasn't there she excused herself and went to the garage and found Tom sitting on the hood of the motor reading a car magazine he looked up and smiled at her when she walked down to him and exclaimed

' The war's over!' he laughed a little then picked her up and spun her

' Oh my darling that means we can tell them soon!'

' Yes it does Tom then we can be happy.'

' Oh my darling we will be happy.' he kissed her head and held her.

* * *

AT DINNER.

* * *

' Mary do you intend to keep your job as a nurse I mean I wouldn't there's no point in it.' Lavinia said coldly

' Yes Lavinia I do it's useful unlike sitting around all day doing nothing.' Mary snapped

' Well would you rather sit at home being useful or look at people's injury's and guts.'

' At least looking at peoples injury's and guts is helpful than sitting around all day doing absolutely nothing.'

' Girls lets not cause an argument.' Matthew said cautiously

' No we shouldn't I'm sorry Matthew darling.' Lavinia replied batting her eyelashes Mary rolled her eyes and whispered to Sybil and Edith

' She's a little suck up isn't she.' Sybil started to fake cough to hide her laughter Edith grinned at Mary and rolled her eyes while shaking her head smiling Mary looked at Edith seriously and Edith started shaking her head violently Mary whispered

' I'll tell them in the drawing Room.'

' If you must.'

* * *

IN THE DRAWING ROOM.

* * *

Mary was sitting on her chair waiting for Tom when he came in he said I'm here and her father replied by saying what's going on so Mary walked up to Tom and whispered

' Tom I don't think this is a good idea.'

' You asked me to come so I came.' then Cousin Violet said

' Is something the matter or have we all stepped through the looking glass?'

' Your Grandmother has as much a right to know.'

' Why don't I find that reassuring '

'Lady Mary and I are going to live in Dublin.' everyone was shocked except Sybil, Edith and Matthew Cora looked horrified and asked

' To live with him? Unmarried ?'

' I will stay with his Mother for a while.' Mary said ' And then we will be married.' she added dreamily

' I WON'T ALLOW IT I WON'T ALLOW MY ELDEST DAUGHTER TO THROW AWAY HER LIFE!' Robert bellowed

' I'm not throwing away my life Papa I love him.' Robert's eyes softened a little when he heard the last part but he knew Mary wasn't finished

' We will stay 1 week to avoid the thought that we have run away and to stay for the wedding I don't won't to steal their thunder.'

' Mary listen to your Papa it sounds a little selfish.' Lavinia added

' Lavinia it's not our place to say anything.' Matthew softly said

' I'm going to bed I can't deal with this I'll see you all in the morning.' Mary said coldly she grabbed Tom's hand and walked out the room and stopped at the entrance hall with him

' I knew it went badly. With Papa's yelling and Lavinia's stupid inputs I WON'T CHANGE MY MIND NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY I WON'T!'

' Darlin' I know we won't change our minds I love you.'

' I love you too.' they kissed but only a quick peck.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Lavinia's death and Matthew was shaken he finally saw that Mary wasn't as cruel as she seemed she took care of Lavinia either though they didn't like each other that much.  
She loved someone even if it was a Chaffaur they were deeply in love would always have feelings for Mary his first love and Lavinia he heard Robert give them his blessing she smiled like crazy she looked so happy he never could have given her that he did love her he always will he would still go to their wedding with Sybil, Anna and Edith Robert didn't want to come Cora did but she wouldn't be fully healthy it would be a relatively small ceremony his family, friends, Anna, Sybil, Edith and Matthew.

* * *

Authors Note:

The next chapter will be the wedding so here's a sneak peek

Mary walked down the aisle smiling happily as she walked to Tom in her light cream gown she was happy no scratch that intoxicated with joy and love when it came to the vows she knew she would say yes in a heartbeat .

there's your little snapshot of the wedding it will be a fun to wright will they go through with it? Will Matthew object? Find out in chapter four

BYE!

Chocolateapples1432


	4. Marrying you

Chapter 4

Mary woke up excited it was her wedding day Tom was staying with some friends while she was staying with his mother she ran down the stairs excited.

' Good morning Calli.' Calli is Tom's Mother she is one of those people who are kind to anyone.

' Hello Mary your up early.'

' I'm getting married to the man I love why shouldn't I be up early.' Mary beamed at Calli.

' Well you have at least half an hour before everyone gets up'

' Well I'm going to wake them up.' She said as she went up the stairs to Sybil and Edith's room and pounded on the door they got up sleepily to see a over excited Mary.

' Mary do you know what time it is?' Sybil said from her pillow #' Time for bridesmaids to get ready.'

AT CHURCH

Tom was nervously standing waiting for Mary wondering what she'd wear how she felt Matthew stood beside him as Best Man Then he heard the wedding March...

Mary stood looking at herself in the mirror her cream gown was lovely the bodice was lace and so were the sleeves and she had a veil with a small train she smiled at Anna

' It's happening finally happening.' Mary squealed then she heard the wedding march she picked up her rose's and opened the door and walked out

Mary walked down the aisle smiling happily as she walked to Tom in her light cream gown she was happy no scratch that intoxicated with joy and love when it came to the vows she knew she would say yes in a heartbeat . Mary stood beside Tom and held his hand and whispered jokingly

' Good Morning Mr Branson.'

' Good Morning soon to be Mrs Branson

( Let's skip to the I do's)

' Do you Tom Branson take thee Mary Crawley to be your lawful wedded Wife?'

' I do.' he put the simple wedding ring on her finger

' And do you Mary Crawley take thee Tom Branson to be your lawful wedded Husband?'

' I do.' She smiled

' By the power vested in Me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride.'

Tom lifted up Mary's veil and kissed her gently which erupted into a lot of clapping from the guests they walked down the Isle hand in hand one thing they knew is that it would be one heck of a Reception it is Ireland after all...

Cora received a letter from Edith saying that the wedding was excellent it was small but excellent and in the letter she put a picture of Mary in her dress and it was beautiful Cora wished she was there to see her eldest daughter get married even if Robert didn't want to go she wanted to see her baby get married even if Mary was 27 and Tom 28 she wanted to see her get married no matter who but she know knew that Tom was not a cruel man he was kind and he loved Mary.

* * *

Authors Note:

I don't know who to make Matthew get married to my mind keeps going to Edith but I don't know so P.M. if you have any ideas just tell

From

Chocolateapples1432


	5. Home?

chapter 5 home?

Mary and Tom were looking for house's for sale they spotted a rather nice cottage with roses crawling up the left hand side of the house in Mary's words it was beautiful she knew they weren't poor but they weren't exactly rich either she turned to Tom who said

' That's our's.' he indicated to the cottage Mary was fond of

' Darling is it really?' she squealed

' Yes it's our's.' he laughed she hugged him tightly

' That's our home.'

' Yes, our home.'

* * *

Edith got a letter from Mary she laughed at the part were an old Lady flirted with Tom who apparently feels scared Edith was so red in the face because of laughing when her Mother walked in she asked

' Edith whats wrong.' Edith gave Cora the letter who started laughing but not as much as Edith she turned serious and asked Edith

' What are they going to call the Cottage or house or whatever it is My Darling?'

' Rose Cottage I think it got rose's on the left side of it.'

' What a lovely name.'

Matthew came in with Robert and they were arguing about something when Cora said

' What is it now boys?'

'Matthew wants to invite Mary and Branson here for the Summer.'

' And...'

' All I wanted to do was invite them.'

' I think it's a wonderful idea.' Edith piped up

' So your all against me?'

' Well Robert I'm afraid yes.' Cora sighed

' I'll write the letter then.'Matthew said he walked out the room

' Can we just invite Mary?'

' Robert Tom is part of the Family now.' Cora reasoned

' Alright but I'm only doing this for Mary.'

Mary woke up feeling happy she's been married to Tom for 5 months she looked over to her now sleeping peacefully Husband and smiled she got up to get dressed out of her nightgown and went downstairs to make breakfast she wasn't the best when it came to cooking but she always made breakfast in her words it's the only thing she can make she realized how much she Loved her life She had an amazing Husband and a Lovely house, but she knew one thing was missing but she knew better than to bring it up she would have to wait a while.  
Tom woke up and rolled over to see his Wife who wasn't there her side of the bed was made to perfection he got up and got dressed while he walked down the stairs he heard singing

' Sometimes when I feel low, and things look blue, I wish a boy I had... say one like you. Someone within my heart to build a throne, someone who'd never part to call my own.'  
Tom joined in smiling

' If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only Boy.' he smiled more when she jumped and said

' Tom you scared me.' she put a hand to her chest as if to slow her heart rate down

' Sorry my love but your a good singer I couldn't help it.' he walked over to her and put his arms round her waist they were about to kiss when the postman came and Mary muttered

' Great timing.' Tom laughed a little while she went to get the post grumbling stuff she came back with 3 letters one was from his Mother, Tax and Downton Mary looked up at Tom and he raised his eyebrows in confusion they hardly got letters from them the only people who wrote to them were Sybil, Edith, Anna and occasionally Cora but this was Matthew's hand writing Mary opened the letter and her mouth opened in surprised

' Darling what is it?'

' Matthew writes that Papa wants us to come and stay.'

' And..'

' It's odd Papa didn't approve of us and now he's asking us to come and stay.'

' Huh...'

' Well We better start packing.'

Cora, Robert, Edith, Sybil and Matthew waited outside for the car to come back with Mary and Tom they then saw a familiar car coming from the distance when they got out of the car Cora walked to Mary quickly

' My Darling welcome home.'

' It's good to be home Mama.'

They sat at Dinner that night Mary sat next to Tom knowing that he would be felling awkward she smiled at him softly he smiled back when they got into the drawing room Mary and Tom stood together at the Fireplace when Mary said

' Tom I want to ask you something.'

' What might that be?' he asked generally confused

' Have you ever considered- Oh I don't know how to say this.'

' Mary Darling it's jus' me.'

' I know it's to early to ask this.'

' Are you asking what I think your asking?' he said happily

' Are you sure is it to soon to be starting a family we've only been married for 5 months?'

' Mary I'm sure.'

' I love so much Tom, I know I don't say it a lot but I do.'

' I think I'm gonna love you more soon.'

' I know I've said this already but your making Me blush.' he kissed her hand and said

' Good.'

Mary woke up the next morning remembering her talk with Tom she noticed him staring at her so she whispered

' Penny for your thoughts?'

' I'm just so happy.' he said simply while smiling

' I know, I'm happy too and we're about to get happier when we go back home.' she said flirtilly

' I should get up for breakfast.' he was about to get up when Mary said

' Must you I just want to lay in bed with my husband this morning.'

' Mary it's a little early for that.'

' No as nice as that sounds, I mean for breakfast silly.' she chuckled

' Alright.' he kissed her forehead and rang the bell they just waited for breakfast laying there Mary drew circles on Tom's chest with her finger when she said

' Do you think they'll ever come round?'

' I think they will soon.'  
Then Anna came in with a tray of toast and tea she smiled at the couple and walked out Tom whispered in Mary's ear

' Well Mrs Branson I think we should eat our feast of tea and toast and think of a way to spend our time.' Mary laughed a little

' Mr Branson I think we know what to do.' she smirked.

* * *

It was the day before Tom and Mary went back to Ireland and they were at dinner when Mary felt a little tired more than usual no one noticed except Tom when they got into the Drawing room Tom asked Mary

' Mary are you alright?'

' Just got a small headache.'

' Are you sure?'

' Yes Darling perfectly sure.' Tom bent down and kissed her forehead before walking over to Matthew.

* * *

Author's Note:  
DUN DUN DUUNNN!

What's wrong with Mary? Find out in Chapter 6

Goodbye

Chocolateapples1432


	6. Pregnant?

Chapter 6

Mary woke up with an upset stomach it was the 2nd time this week she assumed this was just a stomach bug

"It is the middle of November why would I get a stomach bug" she thought

' Strange, it only feels like we got here yesterday.' Mary said sadly

' I know my darling but when we get home you'll be all happy.' she raised an eyebrow at him

' It's true.' he said defensively

' Darling...' she started

' I know.' he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Mary was saying her goodbyes to everyone when she got to Matthew she hugged him tight and whispered

' Be happy, Just be happy I don't care who with just do as I ask.' he looked at her confused She looked over to Edith and then back to Matthew he widened his eyes

' She never told me, I figured it out ages ago You look at her like I look at Tom.'

' I'm going to talk to Robert about it and ask for her hand in marriage.' she beamed up at him and kissed his cheek

' And I wish you the best.' she gave him one last hug and smiled at Edith knowingly, took Tom's hand and thanked them she and Tom walked to the car and waved goodbye

' Mary what were you saying to Matthew?' he asked curiously not jealous

' I told him to be happy and I know who with.' she said smiling

' Who?' Tom said grinning

' Edith.' his eyes widened and he grinned

' Are you sure?'

' Positively.' she leaned up and kissed his cheek

' Oh, I forgot Mama said she wants to come next summer.'

' I don' have a problem with that my darling.'

* * *

When they departed the ship they got home and fell onto one of the couches tired they looked at each other and burst out laughing

' Tom why are we laughing?' she said between laughs

' I don' my darling.' they stopped laughing and Mary said

' I better see if we have any post.' she walked up out of the sitting room and went into the kitchen she leaned against the table because she felt a bad pain in her abdominan she closed her eyes tightly and groaned a little

' Mary darling are you aright?' she heard Tom's voice from the hallway she replied

' I'm fine my darling.' she then felt a terrible pain in her abdominan she screamed a little Tom ran into the kitchen and said

' MARY are you alright my Darling!'

' Get the Doctor NOW.' She screamed at him he ran to the phone and telephoned the doctor he screamed at the doctor to come when the doctor said he'd be there as soon as possible he ran back into the kitchen and picked up Mary bridle style and carried her to their bedroom when the doctor came he asked Tom to step outside of their bedroom. Tom was pacing for what felt like hours when the Doctor came out and smiled at him and said

' Go in now Lad.'  
Tom walked in to see Mary staring at him smiling he walked over to her and said

' Mary what is it.' ' Tom.'

' Mary tell me.'

' I'm pregnant.' she smiled at him he smiled and kissed her passionately

' So that means your happy?' she quizzed

' Darling if I could any happier I would explode!'

' Tom, can we wait a while before we tell them, Mama and Papa and the rest of the family?'

' Whatever you wish my darling.'

' Can I sleep now I'm a little tired.'

' Of course my darling, sleep.' he smiled at her and kissed her head she fell asleep almost instantly one thing Tom knew is that he was happier than he had ever been in his life he was going to be a Father.

* * *

Authors Note :

Ha-Ha there you go and yes I will continue the story *Catches roses thrown* and I'm sorry that most of you wanted Matthew to get married to anyone but Edith * Dodges thrown fruit* but I couldn't think of a name for anyone to go with Matthew

Chocolateapples1432


	7. A letter to Mama

chapter 7

Early December

Mary woke up feeling awfull she ran into the bathroom and vomited she heard the door open and Tom came in and started rubbing circles on her back and whispered

' It's alright I'm here.' she sighed and leant against his chest

' I'm guessing that this comes with the deal .' he chuckled

' At the end we'll get the best thing out of it.'

' As true as that may be I'll end up screaming that it's your fault and then probobly kick you.'  
They started laughing until Mary said

' I should go and make breakfast.' she rinsed out her mouth and went into the kitchen to make breakfast Tom walked in and watched her she was humming slightly to herself when she turned around she gasped when she saw Tom and said

' Darling!'

' Sorry if I scared you Mary.'

' It's perfectly alright.'  
Tom smiled at her when the postman arrived he went to collect the post he noticed there was only one envolope

' Darling are you alright you've been standing at the door for a while?'

' Mary come here please.'  
Mary walked out the kitchen into the hall where Tom was standing she whispered to him

' What is it?'

' It's from your Mother.'  
She grabbed the letter and read it and smiled

' Edith and Matthew are getting married in April.'

' That's excellant news my darling.'

' I'm going to the doctors today.'

' Mary is something wrong?'

' No I am just going to see how far along I am.'

After Mary got back from the Doctors and she found out she was 2 months along she practically ran to Rose cottage to tell Tom the news when she got into the cottage she was panting when she saw Tom he looked worried because she was panting she smiled at him and said

' 2 Months.'  
He hugged her and said

' Just think in 7 months we'll be parents.'

' I can't wait.'  
He put a hand to her still flat stomach and said

' Our baby is in there.'

' Yes. Our baby.'

* * *

Cora was talking with Robert when she remembered her letter from Mary she was holding as Robert walked to the fireplace she opened it and it read

Dearest Mama,

I know I haven't written in a while I suspected you were busy planning Edith and Matthew's wedding

Tom and I are getting along fine we actually have exciting news. I'm pregnant!

Yes Mama your first Grandchild I know Papa won't be very happy about this

but I hope I can count on your support it'll be hard I suppose with the wedding coming up when

Tom and myself intend to stay for the wedding and a few days after then depart for Ireland.

To answer your question I'm at least two months along I know how hard this has been for Papa I just

hope he doesn't come and kill Tom I just hope to see eye-to-eye on this but hopefully he'll come round.

Please don't tell anyone but Papa.

I wish to hear from you again

Love from your dearest Daughter,

Mary.

* * *

Cora gasped ' Cora, What is it?' Cora beamed at Robert and said

' Mary's pregnant.'

' WHAT?!' that didn't come from Robert it came from the sad face of Matthew Cora looked at him sypetheticly

' Mary's what?' Robert asked Cora closed her eyes and gave Robert the letter

' So we're to have an Irish grandchild?'

' Well Robert yes.'

' Matthew are you all right?' Robert noticed Matthew staring into nowhere

' I love Edith very much, but Mary will always be special to me and it hurts a little.' Robert nodded while Cora said

' Your not to tell anyone both of you.' they nodded and Matthew excused himself quickly Robert said after Matthew walked out of the room

' The poor Chap I know he loves Edith but Mary will always be part of him, Do you know what I mean?'

' I do get the idea of what you mean.'

' I know it's our first grandchild, but really.'

' Robert your just going to have to except the fact that Mary loves Tom.'

* * *

Authors Note:

The next chapter will be Edith and Matthew's wedding and Mary should be roughly 5-6 months

Chocolateapples1432


	8. Baby Branson likes to kick It's Mama

Chapter 8

Mary and Tom were driving up to Downton from the Docks Mary felt extreamly tired while Tom asked

' Do you want to sleep for now?'

' Oh yes please.' she started stroking her fairly large Bump she was 5 months along and she still hadn't felt the baby kick yet, stroking her bump made her feel sleepy so she closed her eyes and slept when Tom woke her up and said softly

' We're here wake up my Darling.'

' Do I have to wake up?' Tom chuckled lightly at her and said

' Do you want to see your family?'

' I'M UP!' She exclaimed Tom got out of the car and walked to the right-hand-side where Mary was he opened the door and helped her out she looked up and studied Downton she smiled and said

' It's good to be back.' Cora rushed out to meet Mary she beamed at Mary and her ever so big stomach and said

' Mary my darling your practically glowing.' Mary hugged Cora as best as she good and said

' Oh Mama I've missed you so much.' then Edith and Sybil came out of the house shocked they stared at her stomach Edith was the first of the sisters too greet her she said

' Why didn't you tell us.'

' I wanted it to be a surprise.' Sybil came up to Mary hugged her and wished her congratulations Matthew and Robert came outside she walked over to Matthew and hugged him

' It's good to see you Matthew.'

' I knew.' she looked at him questionly

' I was there when Robert and Cora found out.'

' Are you alright with it?'

' Yes I'm happy for you.'

' As I am for you.'

She walked over to Robert and hugged him tightly he kissed her head and she asked him

' Are you angry with me Papa?'

' My darling girl I could never be angry with you.' Mary sighed and said

' Thank goodness for that, I need to sit down and have a cup of tea.' Robert laughed a little.

* * *

Mary sat next to Cora and Tom drinking her tea when she felt something move she gasped and put a hand to her stomach and said

' Tom.' he saw Mary clutching her stomach and Tom said alarmed

' Mary what is it what's wrong?'

' She kicked.' she was smiling Tom smiled and said

' She?'

' Mother's instinct.' she took his hand and placed it on her stomach and he was rewarded with a firm kick

' I-I..'

' Lost for words Tom?' Cora asked smiling

' It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt.'

' Can I feel my grandchild kick?' Cora asked

' Of course Mama.'

Cora and Sybil each placed a hand on Mary's stomach and felt a kick they both gasped happily then Robert, Matthew and Edith walked in Robert asked

' What's going on?'

' My child just kicked.'

Robert and the others rushed forward to feel Mary's baby kick which was very hard Mary had a look of pain and let out a frustrated

' OW.'

' Mary what is it?' Tom asked

' Nothing, just a hard kick, Can I have a nap now Tom, ohh and some biscuits preferebly shortbread.' Mary said brightly so that Tom smiled a little

' Of course my darling.' he kissed her head and helped her up to their bedroom she fell asleep almost instantly Tom went downstairs for her biscuits.

* * *

' Edith how are the wedding plans going?' Mary asked while caressing her belly

' Very well actually.' Edith said happilly

' Edith you'd better get to bed.' Violet said

' I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight.'

' Tonight or Tomorrow?' Mary said Edith smiled at her older sister and blushed

' Mary Wit isn't an excuse for knowlage.' Cora scolded

' Well we all know what goes on behind closed doors.' when she said this Edith blushed deep scarlet

' So Tom how are politics in Ireland?' Robert asked Tom shifted uncomfortably

' PAPA.' Mary said knowing that Tom was uncomfortable talking about Ireland

' It's just a question Mary.'

' NO YOUR TRYING TO MAKE HIM UNCOMFORTABLE!' Mary screeched

' Mary love calm down.' Mary started to calm down from Tom's words she let out a frustrated cry and left the room Tom said after she left

' I'll go look for her.' Tom walked out of the room and checked upstairs he went to their room first and... surprise, surprise... she was taking a nap.

* * *

On the day of the wedding Mary said to Tom

' Tommy, do I look fat, answer me honestly or I'll sit on you.' she started looking at her shape in the mirror

' My darling I have never seen you look better.'

' Aww.' she kissed him on the cheek when she felt her 'daughter' kicking... hard

' Baby Branson is excitable today.'

' Is she?'

' Don't outwit me.' Mary said in mock horror

' I did though.'

' Shock, major horror!' Mary put a hand on her chest

' We better go down they won't want the Best-man and Sister to be late.' Tom held out a hand and Mary held it tightly and they decended down the stairs to Edith and Matthew's wedding.

* * *

It was a week after the Wedding and Mary and Tom had gone home.

' It's quiet.' Cora said

' Too quiet.' Robert agreed

' Just think in a few months we will have a grandchild.'

' I know it feels like time has gone to fast Mary and Edith married, Mary pregnant all that's left is Sybil.'

' She's 24 she has a life ahead of her let's not be worried.'

' I'm not, she's strong.'


	9. Not in Ireland

chapter 9

The Crawley family were having dinner when Carson said there was someone at the door

' I'll get it.' Edith said when she got to the door Tom was standing there in the pouring rain

' Tom what are you doing here, where's Mary?'

' I have no time to explain.' he said while pushing past her just then Matthew came out he looked rather shocked and said

' Tom? Where is Mary is she alright?'

' Matthew can you get some dry clothes for Tom please.'

' Of course my darling.' he said while kissing Edith's cheek he led Tom to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile.

* * *

When Edith was walking back to the dinning room she heard the phone ring she answered it

' Hello?'

' I'm out of the cottage, tell Tom not to worry I'll be there soon.'

' Mary? worry about what- Hello?'

As soon as Edith got back to Cora she told her about the Telephone call

' What does it mean Mama?'

' I don't know my darling.'

* * *

' SO YOU JUST ABANDONED A PREGNANT WOMAN IN A LAND THAT'S NOT HER OWN!?'

' Mary and I talked about it before she said I should leave then she would lock the cottage and follow.' Tom said for what felt like the 2nd time

' I DON'T CARE!'

' But-'

' GO TO BED!'  
Tom left the room and when he got into Mary's room he sat on the bed and cried for hours he knew it was his fault if he'd waited for her...but no he decided to put his wife and child at risk.

* * *

Matthew and Edith lay awake that night unable to think about anything but Mary

' Do you think she is still alive?'

' Edith darling let's not think like that.' he kissed her head and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Tom stayed in bed till 12 am when he got up he walked down the stairs to the Grand Entrance he saw Mary walking through the door

' OH thank God!' Tom whispered he ran to Mary and hugged her then kissed her passionately

' I'm fine, we're both fine.' she closed her eyes and hugged him again.

* * *

' So you told Mary to leave the cottage?'

' It wasn't like that Papa, it was my idea. ' Mary said while holding Tom's hand

' Well I went up to London and Murray said that you can't go back to Ireland.'

Tom looked at Mary who seemed just as upset as he did

' I can't stay away from Ireland.'

' You have to or they'll arrest you for being there as soon as you touch dry land.' Mary let go of Tom's hand and looked somewhat puzzled so she said

' What do you mean he was there?'

' Apparently he was there when they burned it down and he went to meetings.' Mary looked at Tom sadly

' I was always against personal violence.'

' Well at least we can sleep soundly at night.' Violet added

* * *

' Why didn't you tell me?' Mary asked when they got into bed

' I never said I didn't go to those meeting's.'

' But-'

' Can I just sleep now?'

' Tommy I know you wanted the baby to be born in Ireland.'

' Well that's not gonna happen Mary.' he kissed her head and went to sleep Mary just lay there looking at the ceiling thinking '' I wish the baby could have been born in Ireland.''

* * *

The next day Mary was walking the grounds with Sybil

' Sybil?'

' Yes?'

' Have you found anyone yet

' Umm well...'

' Sybil... tell me.' Mary said nudging her sister.

' Do you remember Evelyn Napier?'

' Yes...' Mary replied encouraging her sister to continue.

' I... umm... have a crush on him, but it's probably a silly school girl crush.'

' Sybil.'

' I mean-'

' Sybil if you like him tell him.'

' Are you sure I don't even know if he like's me?'

' Ask him spend time with him, that's how it happened for me and Tom.' Mary smiled at the memory.

* * *

***** _**FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Mary was walking the grounds when she decided to visit Tom, she found him under the motor fixing it

' Hello.' she said softly

' Lady Mary.' he said from under the motor

' What are you doing?' Mary asked curiously

' Fixing the exhaust.' he rolled out from under the motor and grabbed a cloth to clean his hands.

' Is it hard?' she said looking at the motor Tom smiled at her and said

' Not if you know what to do, if you don't mind me asking why are you here?'

' Just felt like visiting, we decided to be friends after you helped me with the learning of politics and the harem pants.' she laughed at the memory of her wearing the harem pants and her grandmother's expression when she walked in wearing them.

' I thought they suited you.'

' Tom...'

' I'll only stay until you decide to run away with me.' Mary sighed and turned to leave when Tom put a hand on her waist she looked at where his hand was and back at him

' If I said I didn't have feelings for you then that's a lie, I do but I can't.' Mary tried to explain

' I understand.'

' I don't think you understand why I can't be with you, it's not proper.'

' I don't care if it's not proper... I... I care you.'

' I care about you too.'

' Will you run away with me?' Mary thought for a second

' Yes.' he smiled at her

' Can I kiss you?'

' You don't need permission.' he lent down and kissed her, then slightly dipped her downwards while she snaked her arms round his neck, he pulled up about 3 minutes later.

' I'd better start packing.' Mary said smiling.'

* * *

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

' Mary I don't know what to do though I've never been in love.'

' Just follow the advice I gave you.' Mary got up from the bench they always sat on and then Mary kissed her sister's head.

* * *

**_* FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

Mary lied to Anna and said she had a head ache. She checked that her bag had her clothes and the other things she needed and locked her door, she looked out the window to see if Tom was standing there and he was she opened her window and threw the bag to Tom. She plucked up all her courage and climbed her way down to Tom when she got down she took Tom's hand and ran to the motor he started it up and drove to the B&B in the next town over.

' Hello.' greeted a cheerful looking man

' Hello Sir.' Mary said politely

' Name's.'

' Tom and Mary Branson.' Tom answered Mary smiled at him and the man beamed and said

' Honeymoon?'

' Second honeymoon. We just wanted to get away for a while.' Mary said smiling.

' I see, Room 4 is free. Shall I take your bags?'

' No thank you.' Tom said getting his and Mary's luggage and going up the stairs while Mary got the key to their room. Mary opened the door and sighed then smiled at Tom who was putting his clothes out for the next day Mary went over to her bag and did the same when she'd finished she sat down on the bed and asked Tom

' Who's getting the bed?'

' You can have it.'

' Then you'll have to sleep on the chair.' Mary protested.

' But you're a lady.'

' It's not fair on you.' she said while crossing her arms

' What solution have you got?' he asked smiling

' Well we could share the bed, one of us could sleep on top of the duvet with a blanket and the other under the duvet.' when she'd finished speaking Tom looked shocked but amused he then said

' My, my sharing a bed with a chauffeur, dear me Mary what would your Grandmother say?'

' I don't care and... you're not a chauffeur you're a journalist, a very handsome Irish journalist who likes politics...' Mary trailed off with a dreamy expression Tom waved a hand in front of her face she raised a hand to move his but Tom caught it and kissed it making her blush.

' Tom.' she warned but smiling

' Yes.' he asked smiling

' Don't start something you can't finish.' he laughed and sat down on the chair to talk to her since he'd been standing they started talking about politics when Tom noticed the time

' Mary it's 9 o'clock we better get to sleep if we're to wake up early.'

' Alright.' Mary yawned and pulled the covers over her and went to sleep Tom smiled and pulled a blanket out of the cupboard and lay on the bed and pulled it over himself.

About an hour later Anna came for them

' I'll go... but believe it or not I will stay true to you.' she whispered the last part in his next to his ear and sadly went back to Downton with Anna.

* * *

_*** END OF**** FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Mary laughed at her younger self who was interested in politics and women's right's she remembered when she lied to Tom about going to Ripon he thought she was just going to town.

* * *

_***** FLASHBACK*_

* * *

Mary walked to Tom and said

' Mr Branson I was wondering if you could take me to Ripon this afternoon?' Tom smiled at the eldest Crawley daughter

' Of course M'lady. What time?'

' 5 o'clock.' she smiled at him and walked away.

Mary walked to the front of the abbey to wait for Tom to bring the motor round when he came he got out and helped Mary in. When she sat down he asked

' Where too M'lady?' he saw Mary think for a second and say

' Just the dress shop please.' she smiled at him and when they got there she practically ran out of the motor.

' I've never seen a person more interested in clothes.' he said to himself he then noticed where she ran too. '' Oh God no.'' he thought she ran to the bi-election results he pushed his way through the crowd and said

' Lady Mary we should go back.'

' Why, this could change women's rights and the politic scheme here.' she said excitedly they then noticed Matthew coming through the crowd

' Mary... Branson, what are you both doing here.'

' I wanted to see this.' she gestured to everything that was going on

' And Branson you let her come?' Matthew asked angrily

' Actually it was my ide-' a man came up to Matthew and started fighting with him Tom tried to break them up when the man threw a punch at Matthew and hit the person next to him knocking Mary into a table she fell onto the ground unconscious Tom and Matthew went to her side when Tom saw blood coming off her head

' Oh no, oh please God no.' Tom said he looked at Matthew and asked

' Give me your jacket, please.' Matthew handed him the jacket and Tom wrapped it round her head and picked her up he and Matthew started making their way through the crowd.

* * *

**_* END OF FLASHBACK*_**


	10. Advice and broken waters

chapter 10

Mary was walking the grounds or waddling for some fresh air she couldn't stand being cooped up in the house for to long she walked over to her bench she always sat on when she was younger she laughed at herself if her past self could see her now, she smiled and started rubbing her 8 month pregnant stomach

' You know my darling child, your making very me uncomfortable, your Papa is most desperate to see you I don't think he'll ever stop loving you ever.'

' Mary?' she turned around to the voice of Matthew ' Who were you talking to?' Mary felt embarrassed

' The Baby.' she said quietly

' There's nothing to be embarrassed about it's just me I would never laugh at you.' he said knowing how sensitive Mary was now she was pregnant

' I'm sure you would, how are things with Edith?' she asked

' Very well actually, we were thinking of...' Mary smiled at him and said

' Your both thinking of starting a family.' he nodded

' Matthew, my advice is don't do anything you don't want to do.' he looked at her funny

' By that I mean ask her what she want's. I had trouble speaking to Tom about starting a family but he was so happy and in a month I'll be pressing out his child screaming at him that it's his fault.'  
Matthew started laughing a little.

' So you mean I should ask Edith if she's ready for a family?' Mary stayed silent for a few seconds

' Not exactly you should ask her what she wants and try to be polite when asking so ask somewhere privet I wouldn't want anyone else to hear would you?'

' No, Thank you.'

' For what?'

' Your advice.'

' Anytime, can you help me up?' Matthew smiled and helped her up and they walked back to the house in comfortable silence

Mary sat with Tom and Cora in the library talking about what the nursery

' But Mama Blue is a nice colour because it's nice and makes the room look bigger.' Mary said frustratingly

' Mary I think yellow.'

' Do I get a say in this ?' Tom asked

' No.' Mary said calmly

' Alright Mary you can have blue.'

' Yay.' Mary seemed almost childlike it was laughable

A week after Tom and Matthew painted the room blue they moved in all the furniture and Mary was bouncing with joy.

* * *

One Month Later.

* * *

She walked down the stairway when she felt something drip down her legs. Mary panicked was it blood?

She looked down and saw it was clear then she felt a pain in her stomach.

She screamed and Tom and Matthew came and saw Mary clutching her stomach and the little pool of water around her which only meant one thing...

Her waters had broken.

Authors note:

ANNNDD Cliff hanger I need a vote on what the baby should it be a boy or girl? I need help with that part I already know what I will call them so say what you want boy or girl.

Until next time.

Chocolateapples1432


	11. It's a

chapter 11

Tom practically ran up the stairs to Mary he picked her up bridle style and shouted to Matthew

' PHONE DR CLARKSON NOW!' He ran up the stairs to their room and laid Mary down on the bed she was breathing quickly and said

' I love you Tom, but I really hate you now.' she screamed again Tom frantically rang for Anna to come he heard running and saw Anna

' Go tell the family please.' Tom said Anna nodded and ran out the room

' Your Ladyship.' Anna said as she ran into the room.

* * *

' Anna what is it?'

' Lady Mary's waters have broken, Mr Crawley has phoned Dr Clarkson.' Cora shot up and ran to Mary's room Matthew came in the room and said

' He'll be here in about 5 minutes.' Robert, Sybil and Edith walked in the room confused

' Her water's have broken.' Matthew said simply Edith and Sybil nodded and jogged out of the room with Anna following Robert looked happy

' My first grandchild.' he said happily Tom walked in the room looking pale

' She was right.'

' About what?' Matthew asked

' She kicked me.' Tom said Robert started laughing

' Does it always take so long?' Matthew asked concerned for Mary

' Yes though it only took 50 minutes for Sybil to be born. Not to worry Mary's the strong one of the family.'

' I can't stand being down here I have to be up there with her.' Tom whined

' It's not proper.' Robert said sighing

' But she must be going through hell right now.' Tom said feeling guilty

Mary sat in bed she hadn't had a contraction for an hour she said to Edith

' Edith if I die-'

' Mary you won't.'

' Edith think logically women can die in child-birth every minute, make sure the baby's Catholic Tom would want it I would want it.' she groaned again and Dr Clarkson said

' Not long now Lady Mary.'

' You said that an hour ago.' Mary yelled

' I'M GOING TO KILL TOM WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH THIS.'

* * *

Tom sat on a chair with his tie thrown somewhere around the room and the top 3 buttons of his shirt undone Robert looked sympathetic and said

' It won't be long Tom she'll be fine.' just after he said that an ear-piercing scream tore through the house Tom and Matthew looked at Robert who shifted his eyes.

' If I could I would do it for her.'

' I'll be the same with Edith.' Matthew said thinking about it Tom started pacing for half an hour and then sat back down.

* * *

' I feel sorry for Lady Mary.' Daisy said as an other scream tore through the house not as loud downstairs.

' Well Daisy that's child-birth for you.' Mrs Patmore said

' I think I've been put off it for now.' Daisy said closing her eyes when she opened them she looked at Jimmy who was smiling at her she smiled back as Mrs Patmore watched the scene between the two servants

' Daisy you can have a break because we won't be cooking any time soon.' Daisy nodded and went to talk to Jimmy

' You've been put off then.' Jimmy said smiling at her

' For a while I suppose.'

' Tell me when you reconsider.' he joked Daisy laughed at him a little

' May I ask what's funny Mrs Mason?'

' Well Mr Kent I belive I was laughing at your amusing antics.' she said equally polite she understood that Alfred didn't like her that much

* Flash back *

' Daisy why are you horrible to Ivy?!' he shouted not very loudly

' Have you seen the way she treats you?'

' I don't care about the way she treats me I like her.' he said

' She likes Jimmy though.' she cried a little

' I don't care Daisy I like her and go cry to your husband.' he angrily said Daisy froze as he mentioned William he realised his mistake and said softly

' I didn-' Daisy ran out of the room to the area where the servants smoke no one was there so she sat down on a bench, her and William's bench and she cried when she heard footsteps

' Daisy are you alright?' it was Jimmy he was friendly enough

' I'm fine Jimmy.'

' Daisy.'

' Just had row with Alfred.' she sobbed into her hands and he sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly

' What about?'

' Ivy and- and.' she burst out in sobs and looked at her ring, her wedding ring.

' William?' she nodded and said

' He said I should go cry to him, I loved William I didn't realise it at first but I did.'

' He's a fool to think Ivy's better than you your beautiful the way you are Daisy.' Daisy looked up into his blue eyes and hugged him.

' Thank's Jimmy you're a good friend.' she kissed his cheek and went back to the kitchen.

That was the day Jimmy felt a little more than friendship towards Daisy.

* End Of Flashback*

* * *

1 hour later

Mary lay on her bed sweating and her braid messy Anna was trying to mop sweat off her head while Edith and Cora held her hand Sybil said

' I'd better go tell them everything's fine.' she kissed Mary's cheek and went downstairs

' Mama is it ment to hurt this bad?' Mary asked sobbing as another realm of pain hit her

' Yes my darling but your nearly there just a little longer.' Mary gave a painful groan and said

' Why does it have to hurt.' she sobbed even more Sybil came up just as Dr Clarkson sent the nurse away and said

' It's time Lady Mary now push when I say so.'

* * *

Tom resumed pacing when the nurse burst into the room

' Is it beginning.' she nodded and ran out the room Tom went to follow when Robert held him back

' Tom you can't.' Tom looked sad and guilty at the same time they heard a long scream and Tom said

' I should tell the servants.' Tom walked out of the room and came back within 5 minutes

' All we have to do is wait.' Matthew said as calm as he could.

* * *

2 Hours later

* * *

Mary lay in bed covered in sweat and was red in the face

' Lady Mary push.' Mary did as she was told and was rewarded with the sound of a beautiful baby cry.

' Mary you did it my darling.' Cora kissed the top of Mary's head Edith smiled at her older sister and said

' I'll go tell Tom.'

* * *

Tom sat waiting for Mary's next scream but it never came he immediately thought something was wrong and Matthew clearly had the same thoughts when they heard running Edith burst in and said

' You can go up now, she's fine. It's a Girl.'  
Edith smiled at Tom who jumped up out of his seat and ran out of the room to Mary's room he opened the door and saw Mary lying on the bed with a loose, messed up plait and a smile on her face the others walked out to give them some privacy he walked towards Mary and their sleeping daughter Tom thought she was perfect: his brown hair, her skin tone and a mash-up of their facial features but the thing Tom loved most was that she had Mary's eye's her eyes were still blue but he hoped they would turn Mary's shade of brown.

' My darling there is someone I'd like you to meet.' Mary said softly not taking her eyes off her sleeping daughter Tom sat on the bed and put his arm around Mary and said

' She looks just like you my darling she's absolutely beautiful.' Mary looked up and kissed Tom then they both went back to staring at their daughter.

* * *

Carson came into the servants hall smiling and said loudly

' That's it the baby has been born, It's a girl.' everyone hugged each other except Jimmy and Daisy who hugged then kissed each other's cheeks.

' Lovely news to cheer up the family isn't it ?' Jimmy asked Daisy

' Yes it is.' she kissed Jimmy softly he was taken aback he looked at her and she smiled so he just grinned back.

* * *

Matthew walked upstairs to see Mary and his niece he softly knocked on the door and he heard Mary say come in

' Oh hello Matthew.' she smiled at him he smiled back and asked

' Am I allowed to see my niece?' she nodded and motioned for him to come over he sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the sleeping bundle in Mary's arms

' What are you going to call her?'

' I haven't thought yet.' Matthew looked at her and said

' I want to name her Alice but I'm not sure.' he nodded and kissed her cheek and said

' I'll leave you alone.' he walked out the room Cora came in and said

' I'll take her now.' Mary handed over Alice and said

' I just want to sleep.'

' And sleep you shall my darling girl.' Mary nodded and put her head on the pillow and drifted of into a deep sleep.

Edith walked to Mary's room to speak with her she knocked and heard Mary's voice

' Come in.'

' How are you?'

' Sore and tired I swear my ankles have swelled or it feels like it.'

' I wanted to talk to you about something.'

' Matthew asked yesterday so it's your decision.' she said before Edith even said what she was going to say.

' How did you know?'

' He found me in the garden and I gave him advice.' she smiled at Edith

' Thank you Mary.'

' Anytime My dear Edith.' she said her eyes started to feel droopy.

For some reason she felt a pain in her head she thought it's probably because I'm tired.


	12. Tom's nightmare

chapter 12

* * *

It was 3 hours after Mary had her daughter and she still couldn't get out of bed due to Doctor Clarkson's orders and Mary felt extremely tired and had an awful head ache.  
Edith came into Mary's room and found her sister staring at the wall looking bored.

' Mary are you alright?'

' I'm bored, my head hurts, my ankles have swelled and I want to see my daughter.'

' She's sleeping at the moment.' Edith said softly

' Have you and Matthew decided yet?'

' Well... umm...' Mary laughed at her sisters stuttering

' Have you?'

' Yes we have, we've decided to wait a while.'

* * *

Sybil ran from Mary's room to Cora and Robert's room

' Mama, Papa wake up.' she said quickly

' Sybil what is it?' Cora asked

' It's Mary.'

* * *

They ran into Mary's room to find her having a fit Tom was kneeling beside her holding her hand and crying, Edith looked on horrified and Matthew was at the end of the bed looking terrified.  
Cora ran to Tom and knelt with him and held her as she writhed in agony Cora was in tears " This can't happen, not my baby no!''  
Robert was talking to Dr Clarkson

' What is happening?!'

' She's got Eclampsia, I don't understand though she had none of the symptoms. If she did someone would have told me' Matthew turned to Dr Clarkson and said furiously

' There Must be something you can do.' Dr Clarkson looked deep in thought Matthew turned to see Mary gasping for breath Edith went over to her older sister and took her shoulders

' Mary, it's Edith.' she was shaking Mary's shoulders when she cried

' She can't breath.' she said this once more and took a step back out of shock and horror her big sister, her best friend, the person who helped her, Mary was dead.

Matthew put his head on the bedpost and closed his eyes out of horror Mary died in the most horrific way he couldn't imagine how Tom was feeling.

' N-ooo.' Cora said crying her baby was dead

' This can't be, she's 27 years old this cannot be.' Robert couldn't get the horrible image of his eldest daughter dead out of his mind, her neck strained upwards, a look of pain and her skin a horrible grey color.  
Sybil was crying into Edith's shoulder Edith was frozen.  
Tom held Mary's hand and was crying uncontrollably his wife was dead, his wife was dead that was the sentence that would haunt him forever.  
Just then a baby cry broke through the house they all shared a look of pain at the sound of Mary's daughter crying hurt them to much.

Carson woke up Mrs Hughes and told her to wake up the rest of the servants. Carson explained to them what had happened all of them were shocked Thomas had a pained expression, Daisy was crying into Jimmy's shoulder, Anna looked lost and upset and Carson even tried to keep his own tears down. Everyone went to bed and Mrs Hughes said

' Don't mind me Mr Carson... If I cry... the sweetest person under this roof has died.'

' I knew her all her life, it seems like only just yesterday she came and asked me to give her some silver ware to sell.' he couldn't hold down the tears anymore.

* * *

Tom woke up with a start and looked over to see his wife Mary sleeping beside him a nightmare, it's been a 2 years since Mary had Alice and she had grown very protective of her.  
They found out Mary was pregnant again little over 7 months ago and Tom was determined to let nothing happen to her.

* * *

~* THE END*~

* * *

Authors note:

I know that isn't the way you wanted this to end but I couldn't think of an ending.  
Thank you for all your support on this story.

Chocolateapples1432.


End file.
